westerosrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarella Greyjoy
Sarella Greyjoy is the youngest of Theon Greyjoy's two surviving trueborn children, making her several years younger than her brother Dagon. She is a lady at court in Pyke, studying under her mother and generally given free reign by her father. She remains unwed despite being of the age, as her father waits for one of his vassals to provide a sufficient dowry for her hand. Appearance Sarella was blessed with her mother's fair features. She is pale skinned and buxom, with long legs and wide hips. She shares her parents' black hair which she wears loose or ties into a long braid. Sarella is of only average height for a woman her age, not sharing in the size inherited by her brothers from their father. Her eyes are her most interesting feature, being a rich emerald green, which her father states come from her grandmother, a Volmark. She prefers to wear silken dresses and loose flowing robes to conceal most of her figure when at court, all colored in the traditional greens and blues of the Drowned God. However she is unafraid to don more traditional Ironborn apparel when at sea. Sarella also has an extensive collection of jewelry, much of which was gifted to her by her father. He claims to have paid the Iron Price for each and every item. Personality Sarella is fun loving an easy going, considered kind and gregarious by many. She enjoys literature, preferring fantastical stories and epics to her mother's dull tomes on history or foreign magics. At court she is charming and flirtatious, much like her mother before her, and is just beginning to realize how powerful a tool seduction is. Sarella is considered less mature than her brother's, and her anger is more childish and petty, as opposed to their calm wrath. She is known to become cold and distance with those who upset her, refusing to listen to apology. Sarella is utterly disinterested in combat and warfare, but practices with a shortsword and bow at her father's behest, she bares him some slight resentment for this, but even her mother agrees she should not be a defenseless maid. Sarella gets along well with her older brother Dagon, having been raised alongside him under their mother's watchful eye. She also has a loving relation with her half brother Daemon Pyke, who she sees more as an Uncle than a brother, given he is just over double her age. History Following the death of Andrik Greyjoy, who died as a sickly infant, Theon feared his wife may not be able to bare him more healthy children. However a little over a year later Allira announced her pregnancy, much to Theon's dismay. Nine month's later she gave birth to Sarella, who was born healthy and strong despite her father's concerns. Sarella is the first trueborn daughter of Theon IV Greyjoy and his last child. As a child she was kept on Pyke, where she was raised chiefly by her mother Allira Greyjoy. Like her brother before her she was tutored in mathematics, writing, reading, history, and many other subjects befitting a highborn child. Sarella took naturally to her mother's teaching but lacked her interest in the arcane and the occult. At the age of nine years old her father took her on her first voyage away from the Iron Isles, travelling to Myr to purchase Myrish looking glasses. Since then Sarella has traveled to several of the Free Cities, hoping to some day visit them all. At the age of ten her father began teaching her how to properly sail, including how to read stars and charts, as well as read winds and predict storms. Sarella is considerably more talented than most highborn woman at sailing, but remains a novice by Ironborn standards. She hopes to some day have her own longship so that she may travel freely, but her father thus far stands firmly against that idea. When Sarella turned five and ten she was considered an adult, and set to be drowned on the shores of Pyke, welcoming her in the Drowned Faith formally. However, something happened and there was a brief moment of panic when the Drowned Priest was unable to immediately revive her. However she was soon coughing up salt water and the ceremony continued without incident. Theon has privately confessed to Sarella had she been unable to be revived that day he would have beaten the Drowned Man to death right there in the surf. This experience has made Sarella a skeptic of the Drowned God, but she knows well enough to keep such thoughts to herself. As an adult Sarella bares striking resemblance to her mother when she first arrived at court. She is fast learning diplomacy and has even taken an interest in finance, much to everyone's surprise. Though coin counting goes against The Old Way, Ironborn women are not held to this standard, and Theon secretly hopes these skills will continue to flourish. Sarella spends her days entertaining herself at court, occasionally dealing in lower diplomatic matters that don't require her father or brother to deal with. To the disappointment of her mother Sarella has taken only a passing interest in the Warlocks, lacking the devotion shared by her mother & elder brother. She also remains unwed, an unfortunate combination of most Lord Reaper's sons already being betrothed or married, in addition to her father waiting for one of his vassals to offer sufficient dowry. Nonetheless he assures her he will find her a good husband, in the meantime Sarella has entertained several suitors, being careful to avoid becoming pregnant with a bastard. Her unwed status also has given her great freedom to travel around the Iron Isles, though she wishes her father would permit her to travel freely throughout Westeros. Category:Iron Islands Category:House Greyjoy